


Между строк

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро часто снятся кошмары.





	Между строк

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby Friedman — The Rose Tattoo

Неро считает дни — отмеряет время каплями и горстями, откладывает в сторону сорванные листы календаря, закрашивает числа ярким красным. Щурится, глядя на горизонт, и руки его непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки. Он ждет, ждет так долго, что не помнит ни деталей, ни лиц — лишь имена и тоску, что гложет сердце.

А по ночам приходят сны. Кровавые, гиблые, полные ненависти и отчаяния. В них Неро сражается, но чаще — смотрит со стороны. В них яростный визг разрывает уши; в них меч рассекает грудь и уходит в землю; в них боль становится ярче и острей. Неро помнит смерть, помнит ее лицо — пепельно-серое, искаженное гневом; помнит трещины в небе; помнит слабость — и силу, страшную, злую силу.

Неро просыпается с безмолвным криком, в поту, на влажной подушке. Он помнит ужас, холод металла, прикосновение к своей щеке; помнит шепот и слова прощания — те, что на вершине мира ему сказал отец.

Пальцы скользят по обложке книги, обводят точеную «Ви» и витые узоры — и внутри будто вспыхивает пожар. Неро ищет оставленное прошлым владельцем тепло касаний; ищет веру, что тот хранил внутри. Ищет наследие — и находит память.

Между строк Неро читает знаки.

_«Я вернусь»_ — обещанием.

_«Я вернусь»_ — надеждой.

_«Я вернусь»_ — свободой.

Неро смеется горько, почти до плача — грудь щемит от тоски. Неро не помнит ни деталей, ни лиц и засыпать по-прежнему трудно — но...

Дышать становится легче.


End file.
